


Purple Haze

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela Gets High As Fuck, F/F, Marijuana, Moicy, Moira Rolls a Blunt, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smoke kink, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Angela and Moira smoke the devil’s lettuce, and fuck in Moira’s car.





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent.
> 
> Mostly just smoking kink stuff with a little fun thrown in.

“After you, Madam,” Moira made an elaborate show of bowing to Angela before reaching out to open the passenger-side door of the blacked-out vehicle. 

Angela rolled her eyes and climbed into the Range Rover’s rather spacious interior. Moira shut the door behind her, and rounded to the driver’s side while Angela settled into her seat. The blonde couldn’t help but grimace as she scanned the purple leather interior. Moira’s taste could be so garish at times. Truthfully, Angela found Moira’s apathy toward the ordinary endearing, though she would never openly admit that to her. 

Moira climbed in, and shut the door behind her. She started the car, and quickly moved to turn the radio dial down as an almost deafening sound emitted from the speakers, jarring Angela. 

“ _Scheisse_ , Moira! How on earth have you not lost your hearing by now?” Angela huffed. 

By now, she almost completely regretted agreeing to let Moira drive them home. Moira just chuckled, and fastened her seatbelt as she put the vehicle in gear, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Seatbelt, Acushla (Darling),” Moira chimed. “We wouldn’t want to lose that pretty little head of yours, now, would we?” Angela rolled her eyes again-- a thing she finds herself doing quite often around Moira. Angela fasted her seatbelt, and kicked her heels off as she stretched her legs out to the floorboard, and relaxed with a sigh into her seat. 

The blonde reached over to fiddle with the lighted dials of Moira’s complicated-looking stereo system as Moira began to drive the familiar route home. Angela settled on a CD that was already in the disc changer. It was one she had lent to Moira years ago, and had almost forgotten about until now. A faint smile settled on Angela’s lips as she recognized the tune of one of her favorite songs. Angela looked up to see that Moira had a matching smile hinting at her lips. Moira reached over to lay a hand on Angela’s thigh, and Angela decided that maybe she didn’t regret her decision so much after all. 

They rode for a while in a mixture of casual chatter, and comfortable silence before Angela started to look about the car as if she was searching for something. 

“Moira... Do you smell that?” Angela inquired as she sniffed at the air in an adorably cartoonish fashion. 

“Hmm? Whatever do you mean?” Moira asked with a tone of feigned innocence. 

“That smell, Moira. What is that?” Angela caught onto Moira’s tone, and knew she was hiding something. 

“Oh. _That_ smell,” Moira said with overdramatic realization, “Didn’t I tell you about that skunk I hit on the way to work this morning?” 

Moira glanced at Angela’s horrified expression before looking back to the road as she chuckled to herself. Moira reached into her shirt pocket, procured a small plastic bag, and tossed it into Angela’s lap. 

Angela looked down at the baggie in her lap, and raised an eyebrow in interest. She picked it up to take a closer look at the contents, and admired the colorful sprigs and crystals glistening over the fluffy green buds stuffed inside. 

“Moira...” Angela’s eyes widened, and she looked up at Moira in shock, “Is this... Marijuana?” 

Moira laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, don’t act so surprised, dear. You just mentioned it the other week, did you not?” A smirk played at Moira’s lips as she continued to look straight ahead. 

“True...” Angela mumbled as she instinctually lifted the bag to her face, and took a deep inhale of the dank, earthy aroma, “I didn’t expect you to take me seriously, though.” 

Moira had known that Angela smoked casually throughout her college days, but never would have expected the straight-laced, perky, little-miss-perfect “Mercy” to proclaim any interest in the substance these days. Angela didn’t even remember how it had been brought up in the first place, but she had let it slip to Moira that she sometimes wished she could cut loose and smoke a joint every now and then like she used to. Moira couldn’t shake the thought of seeing that side of Angela. A side she had never seen before. 

Moira’s face grew more serious as she glanced at Angela for a moment, trying to read any indication of what she was thinking. Maybe she had been a little too eager to fulfill a half-hearted whim of Angela’s. 

The corner of Angela’s mouth turned up into a smile, and she excitedly stuffed the baggie between her breasts to bury it in the depths of her cleavage. Moira felt a tinge of relief that her surprise had worked out, and pulled into their driveway moments later. 

Moira parked the car, but kept it running. They unlatched their seatbelts, and Angela quickly reached for the door handle. Moira extended a long, slender arm to hold Angela back into her seat, and the blonde looked up at her in confusion. 

“Unless you want the house to reek, I suggest we smoke in here,” Moira reasoned. 

“I... I suppose you’re right” Angela agreed as she flopped back into her seat. 

Moira flashed Angela a crooked grin, and dropped her gaze to stare at the cleavage peeking out from Angela’s shirt. The red-head leaned over the center console toward the blonde, and pressed her face between Angela’s breasts. Angela’s breath hitched in surprise as Moira delicately grabbed the plastic package between her teeth, and pulled it out of Angela’s shirt. 

Angela pulled her legs up to her chest to get more comfortable in her seat as she watched with fascination and awe as Moira broke up the fluffy nuggets with her nails, and packed the bits into a blunt wrap she had pulled from her pocket. Moira’s nimble fingers worked everything expertly into a rather attractive roll before bringing the blunt to her lips to lick down the length. Moira smoothed down the edges with her fingertips, and grabbed a lighter from the cupholder to finish it off. 

Moira turned the blunt over to admire her handiwork before putting it between her lips. She looked over to see Angela practically buzzing with excitement as she hung onto Moira’s every move. Moira flashed her a calm smile, raised the lighter to the air as if to propose a toast, and held the flame to the end of the blunt. She took a few puffs to encourage the flame to spread and catch, then took a deep drag before offering the blunt to Angela as she held in the hit. 

Angela accepted the blunt, and stared at it for a moment as she rolled it between her fingers. She waited for Moira to exhale before taking a small puff for herself. Angela felt a cough rise in her throat, but she held it back, and took another, deeper drag before handing it back to Moira. 

Moira observed Angela with the utmost curiosity as they continued to pass the blunt between each other. A thick haze gradually filled the car, and Angela tried to wave away the tendrils of smoke snaking around them, but to no avail. She giggled at the uselessness of her action, and brushed her hair behind her ear as she lifted her eyes to find Moira staring down at her with a sly grin plastered all over her face. Angela felt her face flush, and she realized that she was already starting to feel a little giddy. 

Moira took a long drag, and leaned forward to press her lips to Angela’s. Angela closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss to inhale the smoke from Moira’s mouth. Angela panted softly as Moira pulled away from her. The recycled air in Angela’s lungs trailed out from her parted lips as she flicked her eyes open to peer back into Moira’s. 

Moira looked rather pleased with herself as she scanned Angela’s dreamy expression, and took another hit. Angela reached out to grab Moira by the necktie, and tugged her back into an open-mouthed kiss. Moira smiled against Angela’s mouth, and shotgunned her the hit. 

Moira leaned over to set the blunt in the ashtray as Angela melted into the kiss, and sucked every bit of smoke from Moira’s lungs. Moira was the one left gasping for air this time as their lips finally parted, and Angela released Moira’s tie. 

Angela leaned back against the passenger door as she draped her legs over the center console to lay her bare feet in Moira’s lap. Moira’s lips curled into a crooked smile as she reveled in the look of calm bliss on Angela’s face. Moira had always found it delightful to tempt the angelic blonde any chance she could, but it was such a rare treat for Angela to actually give in. Moira lived for moments like these. 

“How are you feeling?” Moira asked as she placed a hand under Angela’s chin to lift her face. 

“I’m... I think I’m pretty faded,” Angela giggled, and met Moira’s eyes with a seductive, glassy-eyed squint. 

Moira’s mouth spread into a toothy grin as she reached over to take the blunt in hand for one last hit before snubbing it out, and leaving it in the ashtray. 

“Being stoned is a good look on you, Acushla” Moira chuckled, and leaned over the center console between Angela’s legs. She blew smoke halos over Angela’s head before bringing her into a kiss. Angela hummed as she closed her eyes, and threw her arms around Moira’s neck to pull her in closer. The sudden, unexpected weight was too much, and Moira threw out her hands to catch herself on the door to keep herself from falling awkwardly on top of Angela. Angela’s laugh bubbled up from between them as she wrapped her legs around Moira’s waist, and ran her tongue along Moira’s upper lip. 

“Mmm...Hold on,” Moira reluctantly broke away to adjust her seat, sliding it back so she could pull her lanky legs up into a kneeling position. She leaned over Angela to blindly finger along the automatic control buttons between the seat and the door, and somehow managed to successfully slide the seat back while reclining the backrest of Angela’s seat as far as it would go. 

Angela wasted no time in seeking out Moira’s mouth again as she nestled down into the flattened seat, and pulled Moira hastily down on top of her. Moira hummed in amusement as she carefully climbed over the center console to kneel on the seat between Angela’s legs. Angela reached down to bunch her skirt up to her hips, and spread her legs to better accommodate for Moira as she tangled her other hand through the red-head’s now disheveled locks. Fog from their heated breath and sticky weed-flavored kisses melded with the atmosphere of smoke and soft music lingering throughout the car. 

Angela felt completely weightless as she relaxed into the haze that clouded her mind and electrified her senses. She felt like her entire body was on vibrate, and the feeling intensified and spread with every brush of their lips, every breathy exhale on her skin, every touch from Moira’s fingers. Angela’s pleasure was contagious, and melded with Moira’s own high as she felt her senses spark and heighten with every needy touch from the blonde beneath her. 

Angela fumbled with Moira’s tie, and unceremoniously tossed it into the backseat once she finally tore through the knot to free it from Moira’s neck. Angela tugged violently at the buttons on Moira’s shirt, and ripped it open to thrust her hands underneath, gliding her fingers over Moira’s slender frame. 

Moira braced her elbows to either side of Angela’s head, and almost groaned at the vision of Angela flushed and panting softly below her. The heavy, unfocused gaze of lust and high was burning behind her blown pupils as she flicked her eyes up to look hungrily at Moira. 

Moira cursed under her breath, and leaned over Angela to unbutton her shirt and pull it open. She dipped her hands beneath Angela’s bra to pull her breasts out to spill over the top. Angela let out a small moan when Moira leaned down to take a nipple into her hot mouth, sucking and biting with just enough pressure to make Angela arch her back into it. Moira repeated the action to Angela’s other nipple, then kneaded her breasts with her hands as she kissed and sucked trails over Angela’s chest. 

Angela grabbed one of Moira’s hands in her own, and guided it down to rest between her legs as she laced the fingers of her other hand through Moira’s still squeezing her breast. 

“Fuck, Angela... You’re so wet,” Moira growled into Angela’s neck as she rubbed her fingers up the line of her soaked-through panties. 

Angela felt her blush redden, “Shut up, and take your pants off.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Moira chortled as she quickly undid her belt and slid her pants down. With a little awkward adjusting, and a little help from Angela, Moira was finally freed of her pants that were then thrown into the backseat to keep Moira’s necktie company. 

“Happy now?” Moira purred as she climbed back on top of Angela, spattering kisses down her chest as she reached down to pull Angela’s panties to the side. 

Angela lifted her legs to rest her feet on the dashboard on either side of Moira. 

“Not until you fuck me,” Angela groaned into Moira’s neck as she pulled her in closer by the waistband of her boxer briefs. 

Moira let out a low, breathy sound that was a mixture of a groan and a laugh, and rubbed two fingers along Angela’s dripping slit before slowly pressing them inside her. Angela whined, and rocked her hips forward, dissatisfied with Moira’s drawn-out teasing. Moira grinned and relished Angela’s struggle for a moment longer before finally sinking her fingers all the way in. Angela let out a shaky moan when Moira’s fingers began to pump and writhe inside her. Moira gradually built up her pace as she ground her palm against Angela’s clit with every thrust. 

Every cell in Angela’s body vibrated with pleasure as Moira’s every move further stirred up the warm, tingling sensation ebbing from her core and throbbing between her legs. Angela reached one hand up to tangle through Moira’s hair, and pulled her down into a kiss as she reached down with her other hand to rub Moira’s clit through her underwear. Moira moaned into the kiss, and rode against Angela’s hand as the blonde bucked furiously into Moira’s palm. 

Angela felt the tension snap, and her orgasm gushed forth in hot waves as she cried out and writhed against Moira’s hand. Moira groaned, and leaned forward to lick and nibble down Angela’s neck as she continued to grind and ride out her orgasm with her. 

Angela collapsed into the seat, and her legs slid from the dashboard to tangle awkwardly around Moira’s waist. Angela mewled and squirmed as Moira slid her fingers from Angela’s pussy. Moira lapped at Angela’s essence on her slicked fingers before sliding her fingers into Angela’s mouth. Angela moaned, and shut her eyes as she curled her tongue around Moira’s fingers, drinking up the taste of herself with the underlying hint of weed. 

Moira cursed as she collided with the dashboard in her attempt to lean down to put her face between Angela’s legs. The front seat was far too cramped for that position to work out comfortably. 

“How about we finish that blunt, and take this inside, hm?” Angela giggled and grabbed at Moira to pull her up from the floorboard, and down into a kiss. Moira hummed and smiled into Angela’s mouth. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Acushla,” Moira pressed her lips to Angela’s forehead before crawling over her head to find and collect her pants from the back seat. Angela grabbed Moira’s hips to steady her, and slouched lower into the seat so that Moira’s knees were at either side of her head. Angela kept her hold on Moira’s hips as she lifted her mouth to press between Moira’s legs, and lick a hot, wet stripe up her slit through her underwear. 

Moira cursed as she fell forward in surprise. Angela giggled and continued to run her fingers along the outline of Moira’s slit as she sucked at her clit through the fabric. 

Moira finally recovered her pants and tie, and carefully crawled back from her precarious perch over Angela’s head. Moira’s face was flustered and reddened as she flopped into the driver’s seat to pull on her pants. She didn’t bother to zip or button them before leaning back into her seat, and snatching up the discarded blunt and lighter. Moira shot Angela one of her dazzling smirks as she lifted the blunt to her lips. Angela giggled, and leaned over to slide her hand up the inside of Moira’s thigh as she lit the blunt, took a few puffs, and passed it to Angela.


End file.
